


Hands off the Jacket

by SelenaTerna



Series: Time Petals Prompt Fics [17]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eighties Music, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meddling TARDIS, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: Jack tries on something he shouldn't. And the TARDIS has a plan.





	Hands off the Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This silly bit of nothing was written for the TPP drabble prompt 'the look and feel of leather' on Tumblr, in honour of Nine month! <3 Love Nine! It's quite silly and has absolutely no plot. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Jack turned to peer at the mirror. “Do you think this makes my butt look big?”

Rose exhaled. “I think you’d better take it off before _he_ finds out and _kicks_ your arse.”

“You don’t think he’d….” The former Time Agent looked partly intrigued.

She rolled her eyes. “No, you arse, but you know how attached he is to that jacket. You’d better take it off before he sees you wearing it.”

Jack pouted. “You’ve worn it, once or twice.”

Actually, she’d worn it a lot more than that, but she wasn’t telling Jack. What happened in the privacy of her and the Doctor’s bedroom was none of his business. “I’m his _wife_ , Jack. He doesn’t mind me borrowin’ the jacket on the odd occasion. But you might want to take it off if you don’t want to have your eighties music collection confiscated. Again.’

His shuddered. “There is just _no_ call for that kind of treatment.” He inhaled deeply. “There really is nothing like the the distinct smell and feel of leather, though.” Seeing her expression, he sighed. “Alright, alright. I’ll take it off- just as soon as you tell me whether it makes my butt look big.”

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t ask my wife to ogle your slimy  arse, thanks ever so. And don’t touch the jacket!”

Jack paled and whipped around to face the blue-eyed Time Lord who'd seemingly appeared out of no where and stood behind him, arms crossed.

“Doc! Er, I was just…just…”

“Just meddlin’,” the Doctor broke in, eyebrows raised. “Seem to remember telling you to keep your paws me off me jacket, Harkness.”

“Oh, come on, Doc,” the other man whined, to Rose’s amusement. “I just tried it on for a few minutes. Can’t you last without it for a little while?”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. “How long can you live without Bon Jovi?”

Moments later, Jack had flung the jacket to the floor and was pelting towards the media room to make sure that his collection of eighties pop was still in its place.

Rose giggled as her husband picked up the jacket. “You’re mean, you are.”

“Oi, I was clear about it from the beginnin’. There’s only one person I trust with me jacket.” His eyes burned. “Feel like tryin’ it on again?”

Seconds later it was Rose who was pelting down the corridor towards their bedroom, with a leather jacket in one hand and a chuckling Time Lord clutching the other.

They didn’t reappear until dinner time.

++++++

Jack ate in media room with Bad Medicine blasting, and the TARDIS took advantage of his distraction to hide his Phil Collins collection, which had been her objective in leaving the jacket lying around all along.

She hummed smugly as the CDs accidentally fell into a vat of sulphuric acid and melted into nothing.

Mission accomplished.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come follow me on Tumblr- I'm at countessselena.tumblr.com


End file.
